Create Your Own Character!
by NoxBeforeLumos
Summary: Create your own character...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Making A Percy Jackson Story And I Need Characters And I can't Think Of Any So I have Seen Some Of these and I decided what the hell I'm Going to Try One So...

Create Your Own Demi-God, Demi-Titan, Nymph, Minor God, Satyr or Centaur. (It can be Hera, Artemis, Hestia, Hecate or any other virgin goddess or titan)

**Full Name:**

**Nick Name:  
><strong>

**Gender:**

**Date Of Birth/Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Species: **

**Siblings:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Height:**

**Scars/Tattoos (If they have any): **

**Clothing:**

**Clothing in camp:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good Traits:**

**Bad Traits:**

**Skills:**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Conflict with any cabins or people:**

**Best friend (can make own best friend or is already part of the fandom):**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (If not just say no):**

**History/Backround:  
><strong>

**Favourite camp activity (Can make it up yourself):**

**Good/Rebel: **

Private Message me or review me for your character.


	2. Character Lists :

**OK Guys I have the List Of Characters I Am Going to Use In My Story!**

**The Main Characters were chosen on how much they stood out from the others and how the authors described them in great detail**

**The Inbetweeners are the characters that stood out and were described well but could still need more detail, they are also going to be in the story a lot like the Main Characters**

**I appreciate all the submissions I got, they were all unique and good.**

**Main Characters**

Laurel Mage. 16- Hermes **Delta Omega**

Brendon Tolliver. 16- Hades **just chillin. killin**

Matthew Tolliver. 17- Zeus **just chillin. killin**

Faith Julia Grace. 16- Zeus **Faith Julia Grace**

Oenone Harper.16- Amphitrite **Zanna Newbie**

Danielle Summers. 15- Poseidon **Skywriter5**

Dominique Alice Yome. 13- Astraeus **Shikishima too lazy to login (lol)**

Alexander Ravenwood. 18- **My Character **

**Inbetweeners **

Leila Elizabeth McCarthey. 15- Khione **11percyjackson11**

Ariella Shayla Hicks. 16- Astraeus **Lady .**

Lorraine Claire Dupont. 14- Apollo **bubble drizzle**

Dianna Paige. 16- Khione **AngelicBlues502**

Mikaela Rylee Shae. 14- Demeter

Alyssa Rin Saunders 15- Chaos **Alytimae **

Chrysillia Adias Stoll. 10- Hermes **AnnaDaughterOfHermes **

Mariana Adams. 17- Selene **percyjacksonharrypotter**

Arianna McKee. 15- Lyssa** GreekandBeautiful**

Luna Aria Anderson. 16- Oceanus **Artemis GoH**

**The rest of the submissions will be minor characters and If your character has been chosen congratulations **

**And Now I Have A Challenge for you...**

**I would like you to create a prophecy for the story **

**If You Think Of One Please PM (Private Message) Me for Reasons You Can Probably guess**

**Love You My Little Readers :)**

**Signed**

_**A Smart Little Cookie xx**_


	3. The Beginning of the story!

Hello!

_~avoids flying heavy objects~ _I am sorry I didn't mean to take so long! But thank you all for keeping up with my laziness!

Ok...Imma start this thing. By the way I am winging this so if its crap...totally not my fault.

* * *

><p>Thunderous footsteps echoed the forest, each step becoming more heavy and more frantic.<p>

"For Gods sake! Run faster!" A girl shouted, her breath leaving her in gasps. Her round sea green eyes narrowed at the other girl behind her. Her legs ached as she continued on, leaving her behind.

Her dark brown hair billowed out behind her as she sped through the tall trees, the bracelet that enclosed itself around her wrist, jingled as her arms pushed her further.

"Danielle! Slow down!" came a cry from behind her. Another girl, with grass like eyes and hair that blended into the bark of the trees chased after Danielle. Her bare feet dug into the earth, leaving daisies in each stride. "You are going to hurt yourself!" she screamed as she pushed herself further, trying to catch up with the girl in front of her.

"Mikaela if we stop, we die! We are not that far now! Hurry, I can here it gaining on us!" Danielle shouted turning her head to the side, trying to see the other girl. Once she seen Mikaela, she turned back and sprinted.

With each step they got closer and closer.

Until something jumped out in front of her. A huge dark shadow.

Danielle skidded to a stop, her body crashed into a tree, scratching the exposed skin of her arms.

Mikaela slowed down, and came up behind her and pulled her away from the tree, that was beginning to collapse.

The crash that the tree gave startled Danielle out of her shock.

"Come on! Jump over it, we are only a mile away!" she shouted at Mikaela, and began to jump over the tree, running in the direction that they were going in before.

Mikaela touched the tree, in mourning, she stroked the bark, before she jumped over it and ran after Danielle. But being in her element, her senses heightened with the nature around her, and she heard a deep growl coming from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see what it was, so she just pushed on, trying to escape the thunderous bounds coming from behind her.

Danielle heard Mikaela catching up to her, so she pushed on, the scratches on her arms became irritated by brushing up against the leaves and branches of the trees and bushes.

"Just a little more." she grunted to her self, pushing forward as she came to a hill, were the golden fleece glimmered on a branch, with a massive dragon curled at the bottom of the tree, sleeping. She grinned weakly as she pushed up the hill, Mikaela close behind her. She could her Mikaela breathing hard as she slowed and passed through the barrier along side Danielle.

Both girls fell to the ground in exhaustion, trying to catch their breath.

Mikaela began to feel light-headed and fainted, her head landing softly on the grass beneath her.

Danielle soon followed, her body fell to the side, her muscles ached and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

_~line break~_

Once Mikaela opened her grass eyes, she realized that she was in the infirmary.

Her head was thumping and her legs ached, each movement caused her body more pain and her lungs still burned. She tried to sit up,but as she did, she was forced back down. Her eyes searched for the reason for her restriction, her gaze found a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Kurt." she smiled, her voice sounded rough and husky.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice had a musical tone to it, as his warm hand felt her forehead and then her cheek to check for a temperature.

"I feel like I've been trampled on by an angry mob of satyrs." she giggled roughly.

"Here, drink this." He grinned, giving her a tall glass that contained an amber liquid, she grasped it and sat up in the cot that she forcefully was made to recover in and sipped it through the straw provided, the taste of fresh mango and blackberries soothed her throat and reminded her of the days that her and her dad went berry picking in the forest behind her home. She sighed in content as she finish every single drop.

She handed Kurt the glass, and smiled up at him, "Thank you." Her voice was back to the earthy tone she was used to and her body felt brand new, her headache had left and she felt brilliant.

"You're welcome," his smile still on his sweet face, "Chiron and Lord Perseus want to see you. Danielle is already there."

She nodded and stood, her brown hair was messy and wild. The bags under her eyes had faded but her eyes still held an essence of sleep. She smiled at Kurt once more and walked out of the infirmary and headed toward the main room in the Big House.

_~Line break~_

Oenone Harper stood on the deck of The Big House and looked out over the camp, her camp half-blood shirt was faded and her shorts ruffled lightly in the summer breeze. Her dark green eyes had a dazed look as she was lost in her own world, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she snapped around and her eyes caught the ice blue ones of her friend, Ariella, daughter of Astraeus. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." her voice barely reaching a whisper.

Her friend's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Harper, you can't keep rejecting help!" Her friend shook her and her already icy eyes, grew colder. Her black hair danced gracefully as the summer breeze wrapped around the strands of black silk.

"I can do whatever I want Ariella," she snapped, then she sighed and turned back to lean her elbows on the wood railing, "I know you mean well, but I don't need help, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." she said, as she watched the younger camp members run around, play fighting with their weapons.

"That is what I am afraid of, you cannot see what is in front of you anymore. You are losing it." Ariella spoke softly, her words sounded soothing, but each word was like a slap in the face to Harper.

"You don't understand!" she shouted and jumped the railing and walked away.

"Then help me too! Harper!" Her friend shouted as she watched Harper walk away.

_~line break~_

Laurel Mage sat crossed legged on the cold floor of the Hermes cabin with her sister Chrysillia, who sat, with her wide blue eyes watching her big sister as she told her the story of Hercules. As she watch her intensely, she began to wonder if Hercules ever stole something, like a son of Hermes. She giggled at her own silly thoughts.

"-the end!" Laurel said, her arms stretch out wide with extravagance.

"Again! Again!" Chrysillia cried as she giggled. Laurel just smirked and ruffled her little sisters blond hair.

"I can't kid, I have to meet Danielle." she said softly, feeling guilty for leaving her little sister disappointed. Chrysillia just pouted, then ran off to find someone else to entertain her.

Laurel stood and walked out of the cabin. She was walking towards The Big Hous,e when she spotted a mop of black hair and she knew that black hair anywhere, Matthew Tolliver, she grinned like a Cheshire cat and crept up behind him and jumped on his back, scaring him.

"What the-" he began, but someone covered his electric blue eyes with their hands.

"Guess who!" Laurel cooed sarcastically, her Cheshire cat grin still in place.

"Hello Laurel." He said, a trace of humor in his voice. She released his eyes and he turned to face her, smirking. " Don't you have someone else to bother." he said jokingly , his blue eyes full of mirth.

"I do, but you are so much more easily annoyed!" she exclaimed, again stretching her arms out in extravagance, laughing.

"That is all well and good but I have a brother and sister to find, but I will see you later, for an evening full of annoyance." He said, his smirk still in place, and walked away.

Laurel watched him walk away from her, and her Cheshire grin formed into a sweet smile, then she turned and headed towards The Big House to see her friend.

* * *

><p><em>I know I know, its short and there are still more characters to be introduced! Also Lord Perseus will be discussing the quest Mikaela and Danielle were on! Harper and Ariella will be having a deep conversation and Laurel will be talking to her Father :O <em>

_See you later and happy reading_

_love _

_NoxBeforeLumos_


End file.
